Jun Bing
Jun Bing (军兵 Simplified; 軍兵 Traditional Jūn Bīng, literally: "army pawn"), or simply Jun, also called The Swordmaster, was one of the three Demon Commanders of the Shadow Legion in the service of Tzan Ren, the Shadow Demon Sorcerer. He was in charge of the infantry and general ground troops of the Shadow Legion. However, beyond his service to Tzan Ren, Jun's greatest desire was to find one who was as skilled with the sword as he was. Throughout the Shadow Legion's present on Earth, Jun took a particular interest in Remington Ryder. Jun often abandoned his missions of collecting the Signs in order to battle with him, even going so far as to kidnap Remy's twin brother in an effort to get them alone. During the siege of Los Angeles, Jun was the last Demon Commander to stand in the Shadow Strikers' way and, despite a difficult battle, Remy was able to defeat him. Jun accepted his defeat and revealed that he had been searching so long for someone who could defeat him so he could rest. Before dying, he gave his sword to Remy. Physical description Jun was a tall demon with light blue skin, long black hair and bright red eyes. He had a paired of curved horns sprouting out the side of his head just over his ears. He wore a long black coat and matching pants that left his digitigrade legs exposed. He had some light armor in the form of a pauldron and had a long tail. Strapped on his back was his weapon of choice, the Qian Xing Po. The tip of one of his horns was sliced off by Remy. Personality Jun was calm and serious but not above cruelty as seen when he enjoyed teasing Hou Yi over her failures. He claimed unwavering loyalty to the Shadow Legion and his master, but Jun's true loyalty lay in that of battle and the sword. His greatest desire was to find someone as skilled as he was with the sword. He greatly valued skill and honor in his opponents and strove for a fair fight. Should his opponent resort to dishonorable tactics or use supernatural abilities, Jun would use similar tactics and use his sword's power to balance the battle out. Ideally, though, he would prefer an honorable match. The reason behind this desire of Jun's was to find someone strong enough to defeat him in battle. After years and years of endless fighting, Jun had grown tired and wanted to stop, but his code of honor would not allow him to unless he was defeated by a truly superior warrior, meaning that he would give it his all and not simply let someone beat him. He also greatly envied humans for their short life spans and ability to better appreciate and enjoy life. Abilities Powers *'Enhanced senses:' Jun had keen senses as a hunter and tracker. *'Form transformation:' Jun was capable of interchanging between a human and demon form. **'Partial transformation:' He could transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, he possessed a keen sight that allowed him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Jun was capable of sensing the presence of other demons near or around him. *'Aura perception:' He was capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Enhanced speed, strength, and reflexes' Skills *'Enhanced swordsmanship:' Jun was a highly skilled swordsman, able to easily take out opponents with his sword. His skills earned him the name "The Swordmaster". *'Combat mastery:' Jun made up for his lack of powers with his impressive combat and fighting skills. *'Ambidexterity:' Jun was capable of wielding his sword in either his left or right hand. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Jun was susceptible to Chi spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Jun was highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. Equipment *'Qian Xing Po (千星破 ''Qiān Xīng Pò, literally: "one thousand star break") (formerly):' Also known as the '''Sword that Broke One Thousand Stars', this blade was Jun's weapon of choice. It is a dark blue blade with a star motif and is named after the one thousand opponents Jun has defeated in his quest to find an equally skilled rival. Upon his defeat, he gave the sword to Remy. **'Starbolt projection:' Jun's sword is capable of summoning concentrated silver bolts of energy that project outward and strike opponents. Jun is capable of controlling the path of the bolts. Though damage inflicted by a single bolt is relatively small, if an opponent is struck consecutively by multiple bolts, they could sustain greater injuries. **'Star constructs:' Jun's sword is also capable of generating constructs out of star energy. These constructs are a transparent blue with a pattern resembling a constellation making up the skeleton beneath. Jun can use the sword to create a large number of large constructs such as pillars or use the sword like a pen to "draw" a smaller construct, such as an additional sword. **'Recall:' The sword possesses a recall ability that allows Jun to summon it at will. This causes the sword to instantly vanish from wherever it is and materialize in his hand. *'Armor' Trivia *Jun was the only Demon Commander who does not use a shadow element and who is not a shadow demon. Category:Fan Characters Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:A to Z Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Deceased